


last true ally is maybe not the one you wanted

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [4]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: A dream, Gen, I like writing characters dreams don't I, I've mention Eiji and Maki too, but those two had to met somehow, this is my 3rd time in KR OOO fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: Another dream!♥ It’s right after Ankh return to other Greeeds. My headcanon about Shingo. I like writing  about other’s dreams don’t I ;’’D





	last true ally is maybe not the one you wanted

He opened eyes and tensed at an instant. That was Cous Coussier. He shouldn’t be here. Eiji could get him any time. As he was ready to run through the window, he looked at the bed where Eiji should eventually sleep. But the man sitting there was definitely not him. Izumi Shingo, looked at Bird Greeed and smiled.  
\- Good evening, Ankh.  
Greeed was trying to understand the situation. What.. why was he there? Was this kind of trick to catch him? No… he sensed that he WAS in Shingo’s body.. yet that was Shingo as well.  
\- Oi, What is this?!  
\- Ah… I think… I think it’s maybe my dream.. but again, I shouldn’t be aware of dreaming and… didn’t have a proper one since… you know. You possesed me first time… I’m only guessing this is mine.. our head. Kind of?  
Okay, so this was a dream. Cous Coussier wasn’t real, he was probably sleeping somewhere at Maki’s place. He is save from Eiji.  
\- So you are awake? Conscious?  
\- Yes, I’m more myself now. I think I didn’t shut down like the first time. Maybe it’s because you let me use it for more than a day… who knows?  
Ankh clicked his tongue, he didn’t like it. There was no time for fighting over the body with the detective.  
\- Oi, be good and sleep a little longer. I still need it.  
\- I know, Ankh. I can feel how desperate you are.  
“Desperate”, this sounded like Shingo was pitting for him. He got angry.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Through the body. It reacts to your emotions.. and since is my body I can feel it. I’m more… Hm… should I put it that way? More experienced when it comes to feelings than you, Ankh. I can tell when you are angry, stressed or tired.  
Greeed didn’t know what to say. First of all he didn’t want to anyone knows about his weaknesses, second of all he was embarrassed by it. Shingo only smiled.  
\- So? What are we gonna do?  
\- ‘We’? There is no 'we’, detective.  
\- Oh.. I’m afraid there is. I’m lending you this body, it’s still mine. Even if I don’t really mind and you can have it as long as you need.  
\- You do?  
\- Yes, yes of course, you saved me, you are not hurting me… And I’m worrying about you…  
\- Quit it - Ankh hissed - What do you know? I’m gonna be complete, there is nothing to worry about!  
\- I know. I know Ankh, you are not aware of that, but I know. Just like you discovered the pleasure of eating, hearing things, I learned what it feels to have cores inside you. How much relief it is to get more. How strong you are feeling now with 6 cores and how it’s not enough. It’s just like I’ve told you. My physical body reacts to your thoughts. I could feel when you’ve got afraid of Eiji…  
\- Shut up! - Ankh, unsheathed like never before didn’t know how to behave. Shingo smiled again - I will be complete and… won’t need your stupid body!  
\- So what are you going to do?  
\- You’ve heard Maki, we are gonna to make vessel out of me. Since this stupid man broke three of my medals I need a substitute.  
\- He did it so he could save you.  
\- Yea, and was trying to kill me seconds later…  
\- Because he went out of control.  
\- Because he was trying to protect your body. He said so himself, he will find a way to separate me from you. You are human so obviously he cares about you more. I’m nothing but a pile of medals, remember?  
Shingo got sorry over Ankh and Greeed takes advantage of it to suppress detective back to corner of the mind. He wasn’t sure if the other man got so strong or it was his fault that he came out, but he didn’t have time for chit chats.


End file.
